Beauty and the Wolf
by he11queen
Summary: in which remus lupin doesn't believe he deserves to be loved and nymphadora tonks proves him wrong


**Nymphadora Tonks' POV**

_Ah, September 1st, the most wonderful time of the year. Today I and everybody else go back to Hogwarts. But for me and my friends, it will be our last time, cause we're in the 7th year now, which means next year we go out into the real world and into the war._

_Anyway, I am super excited to see my friends. I haven't seen them all summer, except Remus. We saw each in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago, it was literally the best part of my summer. Why? Because I had to work all summer, not because I have a huge crush on Remus cause that would be weird. Yeah, so my mother got me a job over the summer, said she was tired of me hanging around the house and doing nothing all day. She also said it would teach me 'responsibility and hardworking'. Merlin, it was worse than detention with Filch._

_But that is my mother ladies and gentlemen. Andromeda Tonks nee' Black. She complained all summer about me being home, but when I leave she burst into tears. Every year. I think maybe she believes I might have such a great time at Hogwarts I won't want to come home ever again, that or maybe she is afraid I might go and join the dark side like the rest of our family._

_And three guess what she is doing right now?_

"Mum, would you relax? I'm just going to Hogwarts, just like I have been for the past six years."

My mother collects her sobs and looks at me pushing a piece of hair behind my ear. "I know Dora. I am just gonna really miss you."

"I'll miss you too mum but I have to go before I miss the train."

She sighs before pulling me into a hug "I love you, Dora."

"I love you too mum."

After mum releases me from her death grip, I get pulled into a hug by my father, _Edward Tonks_. "Take care Dora, I love you."

I smile at him "I love you too dad."

Before I could run off my mother pulled me back "And remember to behave this year, please. I don't want to have our house covered with owls."

I laugh at the memory of my house being filled with the school's barn owls. "Hey, it was Sirius's fault, not mine."

My dad laughed "Sure it was Dora." I wave to my parents before sprinting down the platform looking for my friends.

_Now, this was not a good idea. Why you may ask your only running. Because I am clumsy, very clumsy. I make clumsy people look normal._

Before I knew it I had bumped into someone, knocking us both to the ground.

I look up and see one of my best friends Lily Evans. "DORA!" Lily yanked me off the ground and pulled me into a hug.

I laughed at her, "Hey Lils." "I have been looking for you everywhere! Come on my parents want to say hi to you." Before I could get another word out Lily was pulling me down the platform to where her parents stood.

* * *

Lily's parents stood tall on the platform, chatting amongst themselves as we reached them.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Evans how are you?"

Mrs. Evans smiled at me "Hello Nymphadora, we are feeling well, yourself?"

I flinched at the sound of my full name, hating anyone who said it, trying to control myself so my hair didn't turn red.

I fake a smile at Mrs. Evans "Great!" I then turn to Lily "No Tuney?"

She shook her head. "No, she didn't want to come. Spending time with her new boyfriend."

I nodded in understanding.

_Now by this point, you're probably confused. And that is ok. Let me explain. First, you're asking yourself why would my hair turn red, and next you're asking who in the name of merlin is Tuney. Well, let me answer that for you first my hair would change because I'm a Metamorphmagus. That basically means I can change my appearance at will, but I mostly keep my appearance the same, unless I'm pranking but that is a whole different story. And to answer your second question Tuney is Petunia Evans, Lily's sister. Tuney is the nickname that Lily gave her when they were younger, I started using it to get under Petunia skin, but then it just became a habit. Speaking of nicknames._

I turned back to Mr. and Mrs. Evans "Well it has been a pleasure, but Lily and I should probably start boarding the train. Don't want to be late."

Lily nodded in agreement, and after saying goodbye we boarded the train, pushing past people to find an empty compartment or to find our friends.

* * *

I pasted by a compartment that held two people before backtracking, pulling Lily with me.

I open the compartment and see two of my other best friends Remus Lupin (_who I mentioned before_) and Peter Pettigrew.

I smile at them "Hey Moony, Wormtail." I plop down on the seat across from them.

Lily hesitantly entered the compartment, before taking a seat next to me greeting the boys across from us.

We started talking about how our summers went. Lily going first, then Peter, then me, and then Remus. And just as Remus was about to share his summer, the compartment door opened and our other friends, James Potter and Sirius Black walked in.

James looked at all of us before his eyes landed on Lily. "Hello, children, Evans."

James sat down next to Remus and Peter, while Sirius sat down next to Lily and me.

There was an awkward silence among us.

Lily broke the silence by jumping up and exclaiming "Well, this was fun, but I'm going to find Marlene or Alice. Bye." before she raced out the compartment.

The awkward silence returned.

"So," said Sirius trying to break the silence. "Prongs," he said turning to James.

James smiled "Yes Padfoot?"

"What was that about?" James raised an eyebrow, which caused Sirius to sigh. "Evans. You and her were within three feet of each other and all you said was hi."

James' smile fell and was replaced by a blush that crept up his neck. "Oh that... Well, I have a girlfriend."

We all stared at him in shock.

"I have also decided that I'm gonna give up on Evans. After all, I'm Head Boy this year and I thought it was time to be better."

We all still continued to stare at him in shock.

"Your Head Boy?" "You have a girlfriend?" Sirius and I look at each other.

James stared at us "Ok. While I would love to answer all the questions you have it will have to wait. Moony and I have to go to the prefects meeting. Goodbye."

James exited the compartment, shortly followed by Remus, leaving Sirius, Peter, and myself in the compartment.

I turned to Sirius "Did you know about any of this?" He shook his head. I smacked him on the arm "How could you not? You live with him!"

"Doesn't mean he tells me everything!"

We sit in silence again. Until Peter asked if we wanted to play exploding snap. We played until it was time to change into our robes and exited the train making our way to the Great Hall.

* * *

As we enter the Great Hall I break off from the other two saying goodbye as I head to the Hufflepuff and they head to the Gryffindor table.

I sit down at the table, sitting next to one of my dormmates. We chatted until Professor McGonagall enters the hall followed by a bunch of first years. She placed the Shorting Hat down on his stool and the shorting began. Followed by Professor Dumbledore's speech.

"And now tuck in," said Professor Dumbledore finishing off his super long speech. He hadn't even been finished for a minute before everyone started grabbing food and talking amongst themselves.

* * *

After saying goodbye to the others as we all exit the Great Hall I make my way to my common room along with my fellow Hufflepuffs.

Too tired to talk to anyone, I go straight up to my dorm and fall face-first on my bed, not even bothering to change. It didn't take long before I was out, dead to the world.

* * *

_**AN: please note the following: this book is set during the marauders' era. i am fully aware that tonks didn't go to school with them, that she is about 13 years younger than the marauders. i have read all the harry potter and i have seen all the movies, and i have read a lot of stuff on pottermore. so please don't message me and tell me that tonks didn't go to school with them or that she is younger than them because i already know that. but this is a fanfiction so anything can happen.**_


End file.
